Beast Of Burden
by Wynter is Coming
Summary: Elsa is Tony's big sister. When Elsa shows off her powers at her fathers Gala, she runs away. years later, she sets off an eternal winter, and Tony knows it. When Tony and the team set off to find her, Bruce finds her first. A/N:I hope you like...worst summery EVER. Story much better... Juliette and Evie are in here as well.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Enjoy. I don't own The Avengers or Frozen, I just own the story. (meaning how I wrote it... And I own Juliette and Evie.. But they won't appear until later) to those of you who have not heard RDJ sing, GO LOOK HIM UP NOW! He has an amazing voice! I decided having Tony singing (With the help of a reviewer) was a little to feminine, so I cut out his singing and left it to Elsa.  
**

Tony Stark, six or seven at the time, quietly, or as quietly as a small child could be, walked into a room that was not his own. The person in the bed, for it was almost two in the morning, had heard his coming and pretended to sleep. "Elsa?" Tony asked after he had clambered onto her bed. Elsa, who was about nine or ten, opened her icy blue eyes only a little. "Tony, it's very late, go back to bed."Tony flopped down on Elsa. "I can't, it's too bright out."

Elsa pushed him off gently and sat up; her platinum blonde hair stuck to her face, despite the air conditioning, the summer heat hit her like a hard blow to the gut. "Do you want to build a snowman?" She asked, looking into her brother's big brown eyes, full of mischief and hope. "But it's summer; you can't build a snowman in summer."

Elsa smiled. "Follow me, but don't make a sound, or I won't show you anything." She warned, slowly climbing out of bed. Tony followed suit, careful not to make a sound like his big sister.

She led him down into the basement of their house, which was littered with pieces of metal and wires. Their father's workshop. "We aren't allowed in here Elsa." Tony whispered, looking around nervously. Elsa shrugged. "It's the best place to show you." She whispered, winking.

In a blink of the eye, Elsa had cupped her hands together and pulled them apart, dancing snow and flakes of ice danced in her palms, the cold chill bit at Tony's cheek. He widened his eyes and smiled. "Wow!" He breathed as Elsa expanded the small storm in her hand, clocking the room in fluffy snow.

"Teach me how to do that!" Tony begged, his eyes pleading. "I can't, only I can do this." She whispered, looking stern. "Now shhh." Tony bit his lip and watched as she swirled her hand around, creating a snowman."And you didn't believe me." She chuckled.

Tony danced around in the snow. "Make it deeper." He laughed, trying to be quiet. Elsa creased her brow and spun in a circle, blue flashes of light spiked around her as it turned to ice, hitting Tony in to head.

She gasped and ran to her brother as he fell to the ground. "Help! Daddy, Mommy!" She screamed, holding her brother close, trying to stop the bleeding. "Mommy! Daddy!" She screamed again as the blood trickled through her fingertips.

It wasn't long until her parents were standing in the cold, snowed in workshop. 'What…" Howard Stark stopped in cold blood as Elsa wept, not noticing when ice covered her hands. "Elsa, let your brother go." Maria said in a soft tone, gently pulling her away.

Howard called a friend of his and got Tony to a hospital."Elsa, did you do this?' Howard asked, not unkindly. 'Yes, but I didn't mean to hurt anyone, I just wanted to make Tony a snowman!" She said in a rushed voice.

Howard hugged her. "Hide this gift, conceal, and don't feel." She nodded. "I promise Daddy, I promise."She hugged him tightly.

Howard and Maria had decided that Elsa would be safer, and so would heir reputation, if they locked both children away, not wanting to risk Elsa's powers, or Tony's remembering.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Seven Years Later...**

Tony smiled and straightened his suit out**_, _**looking at himself in the mirror. When he was satisfied he walked out of his room to his sisters.

Elsa looked at herself in the mirror, her hair pulled back in a messy, yet regal French bun; a modest dress covered her as she reached for her gloves. "Elsa, are you ready for the Gala?" Tony asked through the door, his voice had deepened through the years she thought wistfully

_"Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
_Be the good girl you always have to be_  
_Conceal, don't feel, put on a show_  
_Make one wrong move and everyone will know."_

"Almost, tell Father I'll be down in a moment." She said, pulling on her gloves. She double checked to see that only her face showed skin, for it was the only thing on her that didn't spurt out frozen ice or snow.

_"But it's only for today,"_

She looked out her window as the guest poured in.

"_It's agony to wait_,"

She bit her lip and slowly walked to the door

_"Don't let them in, don't let them see,"_

She paused to make sure her gloves were on.

_"Be the good girl you always have to be,"_

She closed her eyes, wishing to be anywhere else.

"Conceal... _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know."_

After she was sure that nothing would go wrong, she opened her door, Tony, tall and handsome, stood waiting for her. _He is going to break some hearts one day. _She thought to herself. He offered his arm and led her down stairs.

"You excited?" He asked, looking around the mansion. "As excited as one can be." She muttered, pulling nervously at her gloves. He pursed his lips and sighed, choosing not to ask any questions

Elsa was thankful that her brother doesn't remember that night seven years ago, she wouldn't be able to face him if he did. If there was one thing about Elsa, it was that her brother meant the world to her. "Elsa Danielle Stark and Anthony Edward Stark." The announcer called, the siblings walked in with a silent grace.

"I bet Mom and Dad are already partially drunk." Tony whispered, pointing at their parents. "Shhh, don't say anything." She let go of his arm and went over to her parents. Howard smiled as his eldest kissed his cheek. "You're kinda chilly dear." He hinted, rubbing her covered hands.

She smiled curtly. Howard sighed. "Don't feel..." She nodded. "Conceal, don't let them know." She whispered. He nodded; a proud smile graced his face.

As the evening went on, Tony began flirting with Virginia "Pepper" Potts, a girl that went to school with Tony. She looked at the clock, her hands growing colder by the minute. "She looked at her father, who nodded his silent permission to let her leave.

She walked up to her brother. "I'm leaving; enjoy the rest of the Gala." Tony looked confused. "Why are you leaving?" She clenched her jaw. "I'm tired, and I have a test tomorrow. Tony narrowed his eyes. "You already studied." She waved her hand while she left. "I need rest so I will pass Tony." She said.

He grabbed her hand, but accidently pulled her glove off. She whipped around to grab it "Give it back!" She hissed, everyone's eyes were on the two now. Maria and Howard were beginning to make their way to the two teens.

"Not unless you promise to stay." Tony said, holding it so she couldn't reach. Elsa felt a twinge of panic as she felt the chill in her free hand intensify. She ran to the door. "Elsa stay!" Tony grabbed for her shoulder.

"Leave me be!" She screamed, flinging her hand, a wall of ice encircled her, the points nearly cut into people who were to close. Everyone gasped and backed away from the trembling girl. Howard and Maria looked disappointed.

"Elsa? What..." Tony looked at her in disbelief and hurt. The pain that shined in his eyes cut deeper than any knife as Elsa opened the door and left.

She ran through the woods behind the Georgia mansion, wishing she were anywhere but there. In a blue flash she was transported to a snowy waste land, her dress billowed in the wind.

She looked around as the tears fell, freezing as they fell from her cheek.

_"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_  
_Not a footprint to be seen_  
_A kingdom of isolation,_  
_And it looks like I'm the Queen._"

She held herself close as the wind picked up

_"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_  
_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_."

She began her trek once more, determination brightened her face.

_"Don't let them in, don't let them see_  
_Be the good girl you always have to be_  
_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_  
_Well, now they know."_

She un-gloved her left hand and willed her powers to take flight.

_"Let it go, let it go_  
_Can't hold it back anymore_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_Turn away and slam the door_!"

She spun around, snow and ice flurried around her.

_"I don't care_  
_What they're going to say_  
_Let the storm rage on,_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway_!"

She ran up the mountain until she reached a canyon.

_"It's funny how some distance_  
_Makes everything seem small_  
_And the fears that once controlled me_  
_Can't get to me at all_."

She gathered up all the power she could.

_"It's time to see what I can do_  
_To test the limits and break through_  
_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_  
_I'm free_!"

She created a icy staircase leading to a barren area.

_"Let it go, let it go_  
_I am one with the wind and sky_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_You'll never see me cry!"_

She looked around, a smile forming on her face.

_"Here I stand_  
_And here I'll stay_  
_Let the storm rage on_!"

She smirked at the sky.

_"My power flurries through the air into the ground_  
_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_  
_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_  
_I'm never going back,_  
_The past is in the past_!"

She started to create an ice castle of beautiful proportions

_"Let it go, let it go_  
_When I'll rise like the break of dawn_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_That perfect girl is gone_!"

She stood at the top balcony, now wearing a beautiful ice dress.

_"Here I stand_  
_In the light of day_  
_Let the storm rage on,_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway!" _

**A/N: This was fun to redo, hope you liked.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Frozen or the Avengers, meaning I don;t own Elsa, Tony Steve, Loki, Olaf, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Thor, or JARVIS. I own Juliette and Evie but that's it. I Hope you enjoy.**

***Present Day***

Tony Stark looked intently at a piece of metal, wanting to make armor for Evie's wolf form for her birthday, but he didn't know how to even begin without measuring her first. He sighed and rubbed his neck. "Sir, is there something on your mind?" JARVIS asked; his British voice chimed mechanically. "You know what I'm thinking about?" Tony grumbled, waving the metal piece like a fan.

JARVIS brought up a picture of a platinum blonde with icy blue eyes, so blue, that they looked almost silver. Tony waved his hand angrily through the picture. "Don't ever show me that again!" He growled. "Show you what Tones?" He spun around to see his wife, Juliette Wynters. Her blue eyes looked deep into his brown ones.

"Nothing, ignore me." He said briskly, turning his back to her, which caused her to frown. "You know that's not possible Tones." She whispered, hugging him from behind. "I never noticed this." She mused, tracing her thumb over a scar on the back of his head.

"I didn't make a big deal over it." He sighed, focusing in his work. "And that's odd for you, you showed off your scars to me the first second we met." She chuckled, but was beginning look worried. "What is it?" She asked. "Is it a new one?" She looked at the scar intently before he jerked away. "Stop!" He hissed. "No it's not new, it's old."She backed away a few steps. "We promised no more secrets Anthony." He flinched; he knew she was upset when she called him by anything else but his nickname.

He sighed and faced her. "You're right, but I'm not ready to tell anyone yet." She opened her mouth to say something. "This was before my parents died, and the secret had died with them." He explained. "I'm not ready to dig it back up."She softened up and hugged him. "I love you Tones." She whispered. He chuckled. "I love you to Jewels."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shouts of anger and hate echoed through the icy hallways, Elsa stood tall and regal in the middle of the entrance way. The angry mob stood before her. "Snow Queen? More like Snow Witch!" One man called out. "Or Snow Bitch!" Called out a woman

Elsa looked at the mob nervously, snow swirled around her fingers. "Leave me be, I've done nothing to you or your families." The mob grew angrier at that statement.

"Hang her!" Someone screamed. "Bring her head to town on a spike!" Someone else growled. _Just my luck for picking an old fashioned town to settle nearby. _Elsa thought anxiously, backing away as they advanced. As the first bullet shot rang through the air, she sent all the ice and snow she could muster at them, blowing them back and cloaking the earth in snow and ice.

She panted at the power she had exerted and looked out her door; fear gripped her heart as she realized what she had done. "No, oh no..." She whispered closing her doors and running to her balcony.

She swung open the balcony doors and tried to see how far the snow went, for it was the summer months and she couldn't afford to make an early winter for those with crops. She squinted and felt her heart drop. "I can't tell how far it goes." She whispered to herself, seeing as there is no one else there.

She brightened up as she turned to her room. She swirled her hands around in a tight circle and made a snowman, identical to the one her brother and herself had made years ago. The snowman blanked and did a little ditty. "Hello, I like warm hugs!" He said sweetly.

Elsa giggled, and hugged him. "My name is..." He paused for a moment. "Olaf." Elsa finished for him. "Right!' Olaf laughed, looking up at her. "My name is Elsa, and I need you to do me a favor." Olaf blinked again, his smile never leaving his face. "Annnddd?" She chuckled. "I need you to travel until you can see no more snow." He jumped up and down, his snowy body unattached it's self as he did. "Okey Dokey!"

Elsa watched as he left, happy that she someone had talked to her nicely after all this time. tears falling once again from her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony and Juliette were "snuggling" in their bedroom when Bruce Banner burst in. "Bad timing Banner." Tony growled, glaring at him. "Now is not the time for tomfoolery Tony," Bruce said breathlessly. "It's snowing!" Tony shrugged it off, but when the words sunk in, he jumped up, thankfully, he was still wearing his boxers, "WHAT!?" He yelled, "JARVIS open the windows!" He ordered, while Juliette discreetly grabbed her clothes from the floor.

As JARVIS did as he was told, the other Avengers came in; Evie was already wearing her cat suit, Loki was in his armor, Thor was in pajamas, Bruce was in his normal array of jeans and a purple shirt, Nat and Clint were dressed for battle, and Steve was wearing sweatpants and nothing else.

Tony could barely breathe as he looked outside, his mind raced frantically for an explanation other than the fact that he knew. Juliette noticed and looked at Evie. "Go get water and the pills." Evie nodded and dashed out the room as Juliette sat Tony down.

"Sweetie, do you know something?" She asked. "Or, are you having a flashback?" Tony just nodded his head, as if he were saying yes to both questions.

Evie came back in, but her refused to take the pills, but drank the water. "Maybe we should let him get dressed, and then call a meeting downstairs." Evie suggested. Everyone nodded and left the room. Evie paused. _Dad knows something, see if you find out what it is. _Evie said telepathically to her mother, who raised her brow at being ordered. Evie looked at her mom and then left.

Juliette held her husband's hand gently. "Ready to talk now?" She whispered. "Yes." And he told her the whole story.

**A/N: I didn't feel like telling the whole story in this chapter, but I will in the next as he explains to the team. Theme Song Dancing With Tears In My Eyes - Ke$ha  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here ya'll go, enjoy. (I don't own the Avengers or Frozen) And to those who like Stargate, check out **  
**Irrelevant86 stuff, she is AMAZING, and I'm not a big Stargate fan, she made me look at it in a new light.**

Tony walked down into the living room, Juliette by his side. When they arrived, they had walked into a full blown brawl.

Evie had Clint pinned to the ground as he struggled to get her off "Loki did not do this!" She growled, on the verge of shifting into her wolf form. "He is the only person we know with winter powers!' Clint growled back, trying to reach for his bow. Everyone else were either trying to break the two up or just sat there watching.

"That's not true." Tony said, standing tall. Making the two Avengers jump in surprise. "I... Haven't been totally honest with you guys." Tony sat down. "I was the youngest child of Howard and Maria Stark." Steve, who had known Howard, creased his brow. "But..." Tony raised his hand. "Please Steve," He sighed. "I had an older sister, her name was Elsa Danielle Stark, and she was a mutant." Evie blinked. "Like me."She whispered. "Yes, like you." Tony agreed. "She had the ability to create snow and ice with her bare hands." Everyone was silent now.

"When I was seven years old, it was summer, we were playing in my father's workshop, and she made a snowman for me." He smiled at the memory. "But she accidentally made an icicle and flung at the back of my head." He turned to show everyone the scar that was on the back of his head. "I was in a coma for a couple of days, Elsa had changed after that. When I was fifteen and she was seventeen, dad held a Gala in honor of... Well, you Steve." tony said, motioning to his friend.

"She only stayed an hour, and then she told me she was going back to her room" Tony shook his head. "I was mad; I thought she would stay the whole night for me, like we did when we were younger."He explained. "So I tried to grab her hand to convince her to stay, but I took off her glove." He looked ashamed. "She was frantic to get it back, and deep down I knew I should have just given it to her and let her be." He looked down. "When I told her that she could have it back if she promised to stay, she turned to run. I grabbed her shoulder and she screamed at me to leave her alone, flinging her free hand in a circle, creating a pointed wall of ice around her, almost piercing me and a few of the guests."

Tony looked up. "She ran away and I haven't seen her since."Bruce looked him dead in the eyes. "You think she did this? After all this time, surely she would have learned to control it, almost perfectly." Tony looked out the window. "I don't think Brucie, I know it was her." He smirked. "Was there a blue flash as it started to snow?"

Bruce blinked. "Yes, yes there was." He mused. "That's her signature." Tony stated. "So now that we know, what do we do now?" Natasha asked.

Tony stood up. "We find her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olaf had been walking for quite a few hours now; he had recently found a city with tall skyscrapers and multiple cars trying to get through the freakish snow.

He found a group of strangely dressed people and walked up to them. "Hi!" He said, opening his stick arms in greeting. The man with short, spiky blonde hair and blue eyes scream at a very high pitched voice and kicked Olaf's head right off.

"That's not very nice!" Olaf complained, watching his body look for his head. "Why are you talking?!" The blonde whimpered, earning quite a few glares from his friends.

The pretty blonde woman with sea blue eyes smiled. "Here yah go." She said, putting his head back on. "Thanths." He answered with a nasally sound thanks to the fact he had no nose.

The brown haired girl with gray eyes grabbed a carrot. "Here," She stated simply, forcing the carrot deep into the head.

Olaf spun around for a moment. "Great job Evie, you killed it." The red-head sighed. He paused. "Phew, what a head rush." He laughed.

The man with hair just like the gray eyed girl kneeled down. "What's your name?"He asked. "Olaf and I like warm hugs!" He smiled, hugging the man. "Olaf... Oh, Olaf!' He laughed, hugging back.

The blonde man made a face. "That's not weird." He muttered. "He is the snowman my sister and I made years ago, every time we made a snowman, and we named it Olaf after a story mom told us when we were kids." He explained.

"What are you doing here Olaf?" The woman, Evie, asked. "Elsa told me to walk until there was no more snow." He said, looking around. "I have a long way to go it seems."

Tony smiled. "Elsa made you! Of course!" He laughed. "How is she?" Olaf thought for a moment. "Sad, but she seemed to like it."

Tony stood and looked at the man with semi-long dark brown hair. "Olaf, will you take us to her?" Olaf nodded. "I don't want to follow a talking snowman!" The blonde complained. "Good, because you won't." Evie stated. "Only Bruce, Dad, and I are going."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa spent the few hours she had after sending Olaf away to find out how far the snow reached, to defend her palace. She looked around. "What have I done?" She asked, holding herself closely.

**A/N: Theme song is Crystallize - Lindsey Stirling.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Hellllloooooo readers! Long time no see, I don't own the Avengers, or Frozen :( Kinda wish I did, buuuuuutt I don't. (And to those who were wondering who the Blondie was from the last chapter, it was STEVIE!) Oh and I do own Harry (Only mentions out of boredom_ Juliette, Evie, and Deirdre.  
**

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE NOT COMING!?" **Juliette screeched, making everyone cover their ears. "Elsa would be terrified if there were a whole hoard of people coming right up to her." Tony sighed. Evie nodded. "Dad's going because she is his sister; Bruce is going because he would understand how it feels to not be able to control ones powers, and I'm going because I have a feeling I know where she is hiding."

Steve nodded. "Its a good plan." Juliette smacked the back of his head. "**NO IT'S NOT!" **She growled. Deirdre walked up, siding with her alpha. "Jeesh Juliette, You almost sounded like a wolf right there." She laughed, but quickly shut up not when Juliette glared at her, but when Evie did.

Olaf just stood there, twiddling his cute, little twiggy fingers. "I wanna go to." He said sweetly. "Its to dangerous." Bruce stated softly. "But I just came from there a few hours ago." He said, making his eyes all twinkly and cute, making all the girls, even Deirdre, Juliette, and Natasha, go "awwwwwww".

'He can go." Evie stated, straightening her back, making her eyes more wolf-y than human. "Grr." Loki chuckled, while pulling her in for a long and deep kiss.

"Hey!' Tony snapped, trying to get their attention, but Loki's attention was completely given into that kiss. "Ignore them, that's what Harry and I do." Deirdre snorted, speaking of her mate.

"Thor rubbed his fuzzy chin. "Loki, brother I saw what you did with lady Evie last night." That definitely caught there attention. Evie blushed a deep red while Loki gave him the death glare. "Uhm... One, two, three GO!" Evie yelped and shifted while running away.

Bruce chuckled and followed suit. Tony pointed his finger at Loki. "I'm gonna kill you when I get back." He warned, summoned his suit, and followed his daughter

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olaf hummed quietly to himself as the frio, (A trio with four people), walked along. "I've never heard that tune before, does it have words?' Evie asked.

Olaf nodded.

_"Bees a-buzzin', kissable dandelion fuzz _  
_ And I'll be doin' whatever snow does in summerrrrrr _  
_ A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand _  
_ Probably getting gorgeously tanned in summerrrrr_!"

he did a little dance as everyone stopped to watch him.

_ "I'll finally see a summer breeze, blow away a winter storm _  
_ And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm! _  
_ And I can't wait to see, what my buddies all think of me _  
_ Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summerrrrrr!"_

Tony watched with a raised brow.

_ "Da da, da doo, a bubba bubba boo _  
_ The hot and the cold are both so intense _  
_ Put them together — it just makes sense!"_

Evie smiled, liking this song more and more.

_ "Rata ta ta dada dada da doo _  
_ Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle _  
_ But put me in summer and I'll be a — happy snowman!"_

Tony opened his mouth, but Bruce cupped his hand over it.

_ ?When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream _  
_ Relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam _  
_ Oh the sky would be blue, and you guys'll be there too _  
_ When I finally do what frozen things do in summerrrrrrr!"_

Tony batted Bruce away like a T-rex with little arms. "I'm gonna tell him." He stated. "Don't you dare." Evie scolded. "don't order me about young lady, I'm still miffed about you and Loki." Evie blushed and stood but Olaf, in her wolf form, she was a few inches taller. "Uhg, fine." He grumbled and walked on.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own the Avengers or Frozen.. or any songs I use. heheheehe, I hope you like this twist! BTW I have read some of my reviews and I'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed and about the Tony thing.. sorry :) **  
**Mark 42, I was making it that way for Banner so I could bring in Anna, Sven, and Kristoff... But it seems I'm going to have to rethink that one. JayG, I didn't mean to make Tony OOC, I apologize and with rethink that as well. Thanks to all who read my story, and I hope you will continue, despite my mistakes.**

As night set in, Evie turned to the older men. "We need to eat... And sense we left without any previsions, I'll hunt for us." Olaf sat with a snowy 'phmmf' "I don't need to eat." He said sweetly, but jumped when the sound of angry wolves howled into the cold night air.

Evie blanched as the men looked around. "Uh oh." Evie shifted and positioned herself for battle. _This is a rival wolf's territory, and despite it being me... without permission... Lets just say being here is really bad._

Tony looked at Banner, then at his daughter. "what should we do?" Evie looked at Olaf. _I'll cause a distraction and maybe get the wolves on our side. Dad, I need you to get Olaf in the sky and safe, but stay low enough that you can help if need be. _Tony nodded and was in his suit in three seconds. **"Lets go Olaf." **

Olaf nodded and hugged Tony as tightly as he could. Bruce looked at Evie, who pawing the ground. "What about me?"

She looked at him. _Hulk out and watch my back... you don't think the Hulk will go bat shit crazy, do you? _Bruce shrugged, but willed the Hulk to wake.

Bruce shuddered violently as the Hulk, growling as he did.

Just as the Hulk finally settled in, the wolves leaped into the clearing. Evie raised her head, a moment of silence passed when her ears went back.

**"Whats wrong wolf?" **The Hulk growled as she backed away slowly. _We should run.. Dad can you hear me?_

_**Yep, where to run...?** _Tony chuckled nervously, his suit flashed in the moonlight.

Evie snapped her head back to the leader of the wolves and growled.

_RUN! _She howled in everyone's mind, dashing into the woods with the Hulk at her heels.

The Hulk had no problem keeping up with Evie, but he roared as a wolf leaps unto his back and bit into his neck. He reached behind him and slammed the wolf into the ground. But his stopping to deal with this threat, he had allowed the other wolves to catch up to him.

Evie skidded to a stop and whimpered softly. _Hulk... _The hulks green eyes bored into hers. **"Hulk says go." **He growled, grabbing a wolf be the scruff.

Tony hovered over Evie and plopped Olaf on her back. **"Take care of him kiddo." **Tony said softly, gently urging her to take off. She looked at Olaf, who's normally calm atmosphere was now terrified.

She nodded and put a mental link between everyone and left, careful not to drop Olaf.

Tony blasted a wolf that was in midair. **"Hulk says go." **He said again, looking at Tony and he threw a wolf into a ravine. **"Nice try, big guy." **Tony stated boredly as he blasted another wolf who was coming right at him.

The Hulk turned to smash another wolf when He stopped, the wolf who stood there snarling at him was no older than a year old, making him about seven years old in human.

He frowned and bent down, causing the young wolf to cower before him. **"Hulk won't hurt."** He promised as he petted the wolf's head.

Tony watched in amazement as the Hulk sat down in the freezing cold, petting an enemy wolf. _I don't hear anymore angry growls. _Evie stated. _**Hulk is petting them, that's why.** _Tony thought, amusement clear in his mind's voice.

The Hulk smiled as the lead wolf, who had held back, came up and shifted. "Leave this area and we will leave you alone." He stated, nodding to Hulk.

The Hulk nodded and got up. **"Hulk and Iron Man leave." **

Tony flew after the Hulk as he sprung up and disappeared in the clouds.

**A/N: I hope this chapter is better, I think it is.. I'll introduce Anna, Sven, and Kristoff in the next two chapters I think *sheepish look***


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own** **Frozen or the Avengers. And check out Whodiditandwhy, amazingly talented! to Mark 42, You should really get an account XD, but I'm glad you liked the rewrite. This chapter is kinda short... but a song is coming up in the next chapter! The Same goes to JayG, you guys are awesome and truthful, you would sooner try and ake a writer better by giving constructive criticism than tell them they are the best and that they can do what ever, even when they are not the greatest, thank you both, and I hope you both get accounts. And would you check out my poll? Please?  
**

Tony flew over the group on the ground. "Sir, what's on your mind?" JARVIS asked, turning of his outside voice so they could have a conversation.

Tony sighed and brought up the last picture of his sister. "She was always so protective…" He trailed off slowly. "You're worried what she will do when she sees the Arc Reactor." JARVIS finished for him.

He nodded. "Yeah." He smiled. "And the superhero thing to." JARVIS chuckled at the last part. "Well, I don't know what I can tell you."

_Dad, when you get done having you worry session with JARVIS, come down here, we need you. _Tony narrowed his eyes and zipped down to the ground. "What's…" He stepped out of his suit and quirked his eyebrow in confusion.

A girl, with two reddish brown braids and blue eyes, a man, with blonde hair and brown eyes, and a reindeer.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Olaf laughed waddling up to the two and hugging the girl. "Olaf…" She creased her brow. "Oh, Olaf!"

Tony narrowed his eye, that was his secret he shared with his sister. "Who are you?" Bruce asked nicely before Tony could say anything. "My name is Anna." The girl, Anna, stated, getting up from her knees. 'This is Kristoff, and the reindeer is Sven."

The reindeer galloped up to Tony and licked his face. "Hiya!" Sven said.

"He talks?!" Tony gagged, pushing the over sized dog wannabe off of him. Evie snorted and nodded the humans. "What is your business in these woods?"

Kristoff smiled. "We are going to the Snow Queen's palace." Anna nodded. "Elsa is my sister, and I'm going to bring her home."

Tony blinked. "No, Elsa is not your sister." Anna creased her brow. "Yes she is, Olaf was the first clue. Olaf was the first clue." She pointed to the snowman, oblivious to the conversation.

"Elsa made a snowman for me when she was fourteen, during the winter." Anna said softly, wrapping her cloak around her. "Why do you say she isn't?"

Tony narrowed his eyes till they were slits. "Because she is my sister."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa sat on her bed, looking out to the stars.

_"It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all  
Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe  
I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve."_

She shuddered softly as she thought about what she did to her brother all those years ago, and to her sister when they first met.

She stood and walked out to her balcony, her window to the real world, a world she can no longer touch, in fear she will freeze it.

"Anna, Tony, where ever you are, I love you." She wiped a tear away. "Stay away from me."


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** **I don't own Frozen or the Avengers... I hope you enjoy. JayG sooo need to get account, you are one of the MOST helpful reviewers I have ever had! Btw I'm going to have it to where Sven actually talks!  
**

After Tony had stated that he was also Elsa's sibling, everything had gone quiet. Anna stood closer to Evie and Olaf that to her maybe brother.

Evie paused and looked at her dad. "I can do a mental scan of her birth." She stated, looking at Anna, silently asking for permission.

Tony blinked. "Do it!" Anna narrowed her eyes and raised her nose. "Only if you do it for Him." She stated, making 'him' sound capitalized.

Evie nodded and cupped Anna's head, gazing into her eyes. Her gray eyes swirled silver. Anna blanched slightly, but kept still as Evie searched her mind.

_*Vision*_

_Evie stood in the middle of a hospital room, a woman, who looked a lot like Maria Stark, was in labor, pushing as hard as she could._

_She watched as Maria, her grandmother, pushed once last time and a small child popped out. She, it was a she, had wisps of reddish brown hair. _

_Howard walked in with a ten year old girl with platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes. _That mast be Elsa! _Evie thought as Elsa looked at the baby. _

_"Anna, her name is Anna." Maria said softly, looking away from the child. Howard looked at Anna sadly. "Are you sure we can't keep her?' Howard asked, Elsa staid quiet._

_"I'm sure, she will more than likely have powers of some sort, I can't risk our reputation!" She said in a cold voice, so cold that it even froze Elsa._

_Howard sighed and nodded to the Nurse to take Anna away._

_Elsa looked at her father, who had bent down to look her in the eyes. "Conceal, don't feel." He started. "Don't let them know." She whispered back. "Especially Tony." Howard whispered. "He isn't ready."_

*Real Life*

Evie pulled away and blinked, the light blinded her for a moment. "Well?" Tony asked, getting in his daughter's face. 'Its true, she is Elsa's and your, sister." Evie whispered, looking into his eyes.

She sent her father a the scene she had just seen mentally, exercising her telepathy as she did.

Anna blinked. "I.. never knew about you!" Anna breathed, looking at him with astonishment.

"Me either!" Tony stated, shaking his head in disbelief.

Olaf hummed his summer song as everyone catches up.

"What's that song?" Anna asked, trying to move the conversation away from them.

Olaf smiled. and started to sing his song once again.

_"Bees a-buzzin', kissable dandelion fuzz _  
_ And I'll be doin' whatever snow does in summerrrrrr _  
_ A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand _  
_ Probably getting gorgeously tanned in summerrrrr!" _

He dances around, imagining he was in a sun filled glade with green grass and blue flowers

_ "I'll finally see a summer breeze, blow away a winter storm _  
_ And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm! _  
_ And I can't wait to see, what my buddies all think of me _  
_ Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summerrrrr!" _

He danced in a circle, the group watched, some chuckling, some rolled their eyes.

_ "Da da, da doo, a bubba bubba boo _  
_ The hot and the cold are both so intense _  
_ Put them together — it just makes sense!"_

Anna beamed and leaned against Kristoff as she watched and listened. Tony felt a surge of anger as he watched her.

_ "Rata ta ta dada dada da doo _  
_ Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle _  
_ But put me in summer and I'll be a — happy snowman!"_

Kristoff rolled his eyes.

_ "When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream _  
_ Relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam _  
_ Oh the sky would be blue, and you guys'll be there too _  
_ When I finally do what frozen things do in summerrrrrrr!"_

Kristoff looked at Anna, and then at the group. "I'm gonna tell him." Anna smacked his arm. 'Don't you dare!"

Evie laughed, Tony snorted. "Wow, that was scary." Tony said, amusement clear in his voice. "Yeah." Evie agreed.

After Olaf had finished his song, they had continued their trek until the night had fallen upon them.

Kristoff petted Sven's head.

"_Reindeers are better than people_  
_ Sven, don't you think that's true?_"

Sven nodded.

_ "Yeah, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you Every one of em's bad, except you."_

Kristoff chuckled. "Aw, thanks."

_ "But people smell better than reindeers_  
_ Sven, don't you think I'm right?_"

Sven nodded.

_ "That's once again true, for all except you." _

Kristoff nodded.

_"You got me. Let's call it a night_."

Sven nuzzled Kristoff's and Anna's cheek.

_ "Good night."_

Kristoff settled down to sleep

_"Don't let the frostbite, bite."_

He turned his head to look at the others, who were giving him weird looks. "What?"

They shrugged, mumbled something incoherent and settled down for bed.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Don't own Frozen or the Avengers. JayG you are AWESOME!**

Tony stood on the outside of the group as they all looked up at the ice castle. "Wow, Aunt Elsa has some good taste!" Evie chuckled warmly, her breath steamed from her mouth as she did so.

Anna looked at her older brother, biting her lip. She took in a deep breath and grabbed Tony and ran. Tony stumbled and gently pulled back, laughing. "Whoa there!"

Anna creased her brow in impatience and annoyance as he stood in place, the other taking there time in catching up. "We should go talk to Elsa first, seeing as we are you siblings." She pointed out, looking uncertain now.

Tony thought about this and nodded his agreement. "Lead the way small fry." She puffed out her cheeks. "I'm not small! I'm just fun size!" She exclaimed, turning away and leading her big brother up to the icy door.

The others were able to se the two, but they kept their distance. "They should talk to her first." Bruce said softly, looking mainly at Kristoff and Olaf, who had wanted to rush after the siblings.

Anna paused when they did reach the door, unsure of what to do. Tony placed a brotherly hand on her shoulder. "We'll open it together." He said softly, looking into her greenish blue eyes.

She smiled. "On three." She whispered. HE nodded, smiling as he did so. "One," she breathed, placing her hand on the door.

"Two," Tony placed his hand, which was a million times bigger than Anna's.

"THREE!" The two grunted as they pushed it open, a blast of ice cold air hit them hard.

Elsa turned around, ready to fight off any intruders as she immediately recognized her younger siblings. "Anna, Tony!" She gasped, backing away.

Anna rushed forward without a single thought in the action, which caused Elsa to panic and a piece of ice fell from the ceiling, coming right at Anna.

Tony rushed forward and pulled Anna back, saving her from being impaled by a rather large icicle. Elsa gasped. "Anna, are you alright?" She asked, holding her hands close to her chest.

Tony let Anna go. "Yeah, just startled." She chuckled nervously.

Elsa looked at the, the fear had turned into shock. "How did you find me?" She asked, looking her brother in the eye. Tony stood tall. "Olaf showed me the way. By the way, great work!" He said with a Stark smirk.

Elsa bit her lip. _He has gotten so tall! And Anna! So beautiful! _She thought, looking scared and uncertain.

Elsa suddenly realized just close her little siblings were and backed away, heading towards the staircase.

Tony dashed up to her, reaching for her.

_"You don't have to protect us, we're not afraid! Please don't shut us out again, Please don't slam the door, You don't have to keep your distance anymore!"_

Anna nodded vigorously.

_"Cause for the first time in forever, we finally understand For the first time in forever, We can fix this hand in hand!"_

Tony nodded and looked into his sisters eyes.

_"We can head down this mountain together. You don't have to live in fear Cause for the first time in forever, we will be right here."_

Elsa shook her head, looking sad as she did.

_"Anna, Tony... Please go back home, your lives awaits, Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates!"_

Anna raised her hand sheepishly.

_"Yeah, but..." _

Elsa offered a quick smile and backed away.

_"I know... You mean well, but leave me be. Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free. Just stay away and you'll be safe from me!"_

Tony sighed.

_"Actually we're not!"_

Elsa turned to her brother.

_"What do you mean you're not?"_

Anna raised her head.

_"I get the feeling you don't know!"_

Elsa rolled her eyes in annoyance.

_"What do I not know?"_

Tony sighed once again.

_"The world is in deep, deep, deep, deep snow."_

Elsa sputtered in disbelief.

_"What?!"_

Anna stood next tor her brother.

_"You've kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere."_

Elsa looked to the ground and then to the two siblings.

_"Everywhere?"_

Tony nodded, smiling reassuringly.

_"It's okay, you can just unfreeze it."_

Elsa shook her head.

_ "No, I can't, I - I don't know how!"_

Anna smiled brightly, hope lingered in her eyes as she gazed at her sister.

_"Sure you can! I know you can!"_

Tony softened his features.

_"`Cause for the first time in forever,"_

Elsa turned her back to her siblings.

_"Oh I'm such a fool, I can't be free!"_

Anna began to look worried.

_"You don't have to be afraid!"_

Elsa felt so much panic, that a flurry of snow danced in the castle.

_"No escape from the storm inside of me!"_

Tony held out his hand, ignoring the biting cold on his eyes and skin.

_"We can work this out together!"_

Elsa she started to walk away, but the two siblings followed, despite the snow storm.

_"I can't control the curse!"_

Anna held up her hands to protect her face from the blinding snow.

_"We'll reverse the storm you've made."_

Elsa turned to her brother and sister.

_"Anna, Tony, please, you'll only make it worse!"_

Tony saw how panicky Elsa was becoming and held up his hands.

_"Don't panic!"_

_"There's so much fear! __You're not safe here!"_

Anna bit her lip, the cold starting to hurt.

_"We can face this thing together."_

_"No!"_

Tony stopped, looking at both of his sisters.

_"We can change this winter weather!"_

Elsa held her head in her hands.

_"Ahhhhh..."_

Anna came a little closer to her sister.

_ "And everything will be all right.." _

Elsa Felt the power in her build until she could longer hold it in.

_"I CAN'T!"_

She spun in a circle, her magic flew out all around. Tony looked over at Anna and saw she was directly in the line of fire.

"NO!" Tony yelled, pushing his little sister out of the way, taking the blow for himself.

He gasped in shock and pain as the circuitry in his Arc Reactor froze over, stopping his heart.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own the Avengers or Frozen... ENJOY!**

Elsa watched in horror as her brother fought for air. "TONY!" She screamed, her instincts made her rush forward to cradle her ailing brother. "I'm so sorry!" She sobbed, holding him close.

Anna kneeled down at her brothers side. "What's wrong?" She asked, fear brightened her eyes. 'I.. I.. I don't know!' Elsa stammered, her voice cracked with tears.

Elsa turned her head to see a man, around her age, with curly dark brown hair and brown eyes. He gave Tony a single glance and ran to his side. "What happened?!" He demanded, glaring at the tow sisters as he unbuttoned Tony's shirt, revealing the Arc Reactor.

Elsa blinked as she stared at the metal contraption in Tony's chest, glowing a soft blue light on her face. "What is that thing?" She breathed, looking at the man. "Answer my question first." The man sighed, looking tired.

"I... He..." She stammered. "I accidentally hit him with a blast of ice magic.' She whispered. The man nodded and reached into his coat pocket. "Anna, hold this." He ordered. Anna did as she was told and held the same metal contraption , well, a replica, that was in Tony's chest.

"It's called an Arc Reactor," the man started. "A few years ago, Tony was kidnapped, and while being kidnapped, he ended up with some shrapnel in his chest, very close to his heart."

Elsa gasped and held her hands to her mouth. "This thing keeps the shrapnel out of his heart." The Man finished. He twisted the Arc Reactor and pulled it out of Tony's chest, Tony gasped and winced in pain.

"Hang in there buddy." The man said softly as he took the spare from Anna's hands and put it in, a sickening click sounded in the echo chamber that Elsa called home.

Tony gasped, taking in long, full breathes, closing his eys as his heart reached a normal beat. "Thanks Bruce." He whispered, shakily standing up. Bruce nodded and helped him up.

Bruce turned to Elsa, a smile crept on his face. "You must be the sister, Elsa." he said, holding out his hand. Elsa shook her head. "I am, but I shouldn't shake your hand." She said, rushing her words. "leave, and don't come back." She ordered.

Anna shook her head. "No, we are not leaving without you!" Elsa gave a pleading look to Tony, who just gave her a determined one. "Anna's right, not without you."

Elsa looked at the trio, Bruce walked up to her. "Your not alone in this world Elsa." Bruce said softly. "I know you fear your powers, but that's why you can't control them."

Elsa winced, because she knew it was the truth. "You will leave." She stated, swirling her hands about, creating a giant snow beast.

Bruce gaped. "GET OUT!" He yelled to the siblings, glaring at Elsa. "We are trying to help you!" He yelled at Elsa, almost to the point of hulking out now.

Elsa shook her head. "I can't stop this eternal winter, no matter how much I want to!" She cried, tears running down her face.

Bruce yelped as the snow beast, Marshmallow, smashed down on him.

Bruce couldn't control the other guy after that, one instant later, he was a raging green monster. "HULK ANGRY!" He bellowed, breaking off a piece of ice and jitting the snow beast with it.

Elsa watched in awe and fear as the Hulk pounded the snow beast into the ground.

When the Hulk had finished the job, he turned to Elsa, his green eyes stared into her blue ones.

She was prepared to flee if she had to, but what he said surprised both her, and Bruce, who watched from the inside. "Ice lady is very pretty."


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own the Avengers or Frozen... Thank you Mark 42 for motivating me XD. By the way.. the Mark 42's suit has a personality and a specific voice.. which is Robert Picardo... THANKS MARK 42! Credit to this guy.. CHECK HIM OUT OR I WILL STOP WRITING ALL TOGETHER! (Not true... OR IS IT!?)  
**

Elsa blinked, not believing what she had just heard. "What?" She asked, raising her brow as the Hulk blushed a greenish pink. "Hulk said Ice lady is pretty." He repeated, looking bashful for such a frightful beast.

Elsa slowly approached the Hulk, wary of how little space she had to defend herself from the monster. "My name is not Ice lady, it's Elsa." She said softly, biting her lip nervously as a scarlet colored wolf padded in, her glowing gray eyes watched the two with interest.

Elsa turned her eyes back to the Hulk who was smiling toothily at her. "Elsa is pretty." He stated, as if it were a basic fact. Elsa blushed a deep red. "Thank you..." She paused, unsure if the Hulk was kidding when he spoke out like his name was 'Hulk'.

The Hulk bent down, a sad look passed over his face. "Elsa is sad." He said, looking into her blue eyes. "Yes." Elsa sighed, relaxing her shoulders. "Hulk is sad to." He whispered, which sounded more like some one talking normally.

Elsa looked into his eyes and nodded, she could see the hurt and pain deep in those green eyes. _Do my eyes hold all my pain as well? _She thought. _They do, but you have to look deep into them, much like the Hulk is doing now._

Elsa jumped from the gentle voice in her head. She looked back at the wolf, who nodded, like it was telling her it was the wolf who had spoken. Elsa watched in awe as the wolf shifted into a young woman with Tony's colored hair and the grayest of eyes, with a hint of brown.

"My name is Evie Stark, Tony's daughter." She stated, smiling softly. Elsa widened her eyes in shock. "Tony has a daughter?"

Evie nodded. "An eighteen, almost nineteen, year old daughter." She said with a small chuckle. Elsa couldn't believe it, did she miss this much of her little brothers life?

Soon, the rest of the travel tired group walked in, Olaf waddled in happily, running as fast as his little feet could carry him. "Olaf!" She laughed, bending down to hug him.

She looked back at Tony and Anna, who had come in last. "You did this for me?" She asked, unbelieving of all of this.

Anna nodded. "I met Tony on the road." Anna said, looking at Kristoff, who looked like he wished he could be anywhere but here.

Elsa shook her head. "You all need to leave, I can't risk hurting you again!" She said backing away. The Hulk shook his head. "Hulk stay with pretty Elsa." Elsa wished she could argue with the Hulk, but he scared her to much.

Tony looked at Hulk and his face brightened up. "We'll leave Elsa, but Hulkie here is going to stay." Elsa shook her head, but stopped when the Hulk came closer. "Okay Iron Man."

Elsa creased her brow. "Iron Man?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. He sighed. "I'm a... superhero." He replied. Elsa gaped, but wasn't given a chance to speak as he ran out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony cursed as he jumped into his suit. "Damn it." He spat as the suit came online.

"What's wrong sir?" Asked his suit, Mark 42. "Elsa found out!" Tony growled, soaring into the air, hoping to calm his already frazzled nerves.

"It was bound to happen... What did she find out about Sir?" the suit asked. Tony sighed. "About the Arc Reactor and the being a superhero."

"You were expecting it to happen Sir." The suit sighed. Tony shrugged. "I wanted it to happen when she was home, and not alone." He hovered for a moment. " I really don't know what to do Mark 42."

"Do what you always do Sir," the suit started, sounding amused. "Wing it."


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own the Avengers or Frozen. JanessaVR I don't know if you are even going to read this chapter, but here goes. I understand your point of view, but the way I'm writing my story was completely intentional.  
**

**Anyway, back to the story :).**

After every one had left, Elsa looked back at the Hulk. "So, what do you like to eat?" She asked, looking uncertain. "Hulk like meat." He sad, sitting down with a thud, shaking the whole building.

Elsa nodded and dashed to her ice box, picking a slab of venison and taking it outside, away from her precious castle. She lit a fire clumsily and cooked the meat until it was well done. She brought it back and gave it to the Hulk, who smiled and ate it without any questions.

Elsa gingerly sat down across from the hulking beast. "Is... Bruce... in there?" She asked, looking slightly scared as the Hulk glared at the meat she had served him.

"Banner is in here, in Hulk's head." He said after a moment of silence. Elsa nodded and didn't say another word. The Hulk looked at Elsa with his head tilted to the side. "Why is Elsa here, alone?"

She slumped her shoulders and curled up into a ball. "Because I can't control my powers, I'll hurt some one." The Hulk creased his large brow. "But Elsa hurts herself in bargain."

Elsa nodded. "Sometimes it's better to hurt yourself instead of the people you love." She whispered, but the Hulks ears were sharp enough to catch her words.

"It's better to face fears when with friends and family." The Hulk whispered back.

She shrugged and they stayed silent for the rest of the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the group waited in the woods, Tony busily worked on recrossing the wires in Mark 42's helmet, so he could call Juliette. "Be careful Dad." Evie said softly.

Tony shrugged and continued his work.

Kristoff cleared his throat and stood, as did Evie. "We are going to find some food farther in the woods." Kristoff said while Evie nodded.

Anna puffed out her cheeks. "Why are you going Evie?" Evie rolled her eyes. "Because I am the best tracker here, and the best hunter." Evie boasted, a proud look gleamed in her eyes.

Kristoff nodded. "And if we both go and split up, we have a better chance of finding something." Anna relaxed when she heard they were going to split up.

Evie and Kristoff paused on their way out to say goodbye to Olaf and Sven, who were playing. Tony sat next to Anna. "You like him, don't you?"

Anna nodded, jealousy darkened her eyes. "Evie has a boyfriend." Tony sighed, not sounding happy about it. "So? She could cheat on her boyfriend!" Anna exclaimed.

Tony sighed again. "Evie loves her boyfriend, and Kristoff will probably fall for you." Tony said, throwing an arm over her shoulder. "All you have to do is be yourself." Anna looked unconvinced.

"I don't believe you." She huffed. Tony chuckled. "I'm serious, that's how I met my wife." Anna looked ay him. "Really?" Tony nodded and tweaked her nose. "Really really." He chuckled kissing her forehead.

She beamed and went to play with Sven and Olaf. Tony smiled as he watched her, happy he said something right.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own the Avengers or Frozen.**

Elsa stood and walked upstairs, exhausted after this eventful day. The Hulk followed, the ice staircase creaked under his weight. "You need to stay downstairs." Elsa said, not looking behind her.

"No!" Hulk growled, continuing his trek upstairs. Elsa groaned in annoyance and quickened her pace. She liked the Hulk, he was sweet when he wasn't destroying things, but she was tired and wanted to be left alone.

"Please leave me alone!" She screamed, spiked icicles sprouted up from the ground and sliced towards the Hulk.

The Hulk stumbled back to avoid being hit and slid down the stairs, landing with a large crack. Elsa felt dread and fear as she stared at the grounded Hulk. "I'm so sorry!" She gasped, running down to him.

The Hulk rubbed the back of his head, looking back up at Elsa, hurt shone in his eyes. "Why did Elsa hurt Hulk?" He asked. Elsa bit her lip. "I didn't mean to!" She exclaimed.

Hulk tilted his head to the side. 'We are the same." He said, sounding thoughtful. Elsa felt anger bubble in her blood. "We are NOT the same." She snapped, dashing back up the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony quietly walked into the woods, Mark 42 was sitting in the camp. Tony slipped behind a tree, pain gleaned over his eyes. He looked over his shoulder and then down at his chest, down at the Arc Reactor.

He took it out, and saw a thin layer of ice over the wall that contained his Arc Reactor. He grabbed his screwdriver and scrapped the ice away, wincing as he plunged the metal tip into his heart.

Tony finished scrapping the ice away and focused on the wires. They were short-circuiting and causing him even more pain. He needed to get home, and soon. But he refused to leave without Elsa.

"You're a horrible hider, Dad." Evie grunted, glaring at him with molten silver eyes. "What's wrong?" Tony sighed and sunk to the ground. "I need to re-wire the circuitry before it just..." He trailed off as she realized what he was trying to tell her.

"You're dying, fan-fucking-tastic!" She growled. "I'm sorry Evie." Tony sighed, looking slightly lost. "I didn't know what to do... But I may have prolonged the inevitable, so that way I can wait a little longer before..." Evie's look silenced him. "Dying?" She scoffed.

Tony sighed. "Can... Can you help me to the fire?" He asked, smiling as she rolled her eyes and lifted him up. "You're pathetic." She said, smiling softly. "I know." He chuckled, hugging her.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: I don't own the Avengers or Frozen.**

When Evie got Tony back to the fire, Anna was standing in horror. "What...?" She gasped as Tony sat down. "I'm just having some... Complications." Tony said, smiling brightly, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Anna sat next to Tony. "It's completely frozen inside..." She breathed.

Tony snorted. "I know, I can FEEL it." He said with a nervous chuckle. Evie shook her head and told them she was going to go back to hunt.

Anna gently grabbed the Arc Reactor from Tony. and tossed it in the fire. "HEY!" He yelled, silently thankful that Tony was wearing his back up and not his original.

She held him back and waited a few more minutes. After what felt like hours, she got up and picked it up carefully. "Take out the back up." She said, looking at him.

Tony looked at her like she was crazy, but did as she was told. She pushed the Arc Reactor into the hole in his chest. "OW!" He yelled as the heat spread through his chest, melting the frozen wires and rebooting the system.

He blinked in surprise. "How...?" She shrugged and smiled. "It seem like it would be the obvious thing to do."

He watched as his little sister walked away to continue her game with Olaf and Sven. _Hmm, She's pretty smart. _He thought as he laid down to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa woke later that night to see a man, the same curly haired man form earlier, Bruce, standing outside on her balcony. She stood from her bed adn walked up to him. He smiled as she approached. "I'm sorry if I wake you." He said softly, which was a change from the loud monstor.

"You didn't." She whispered, looking over the barren landscape. "It's beautiful, I know why you wouldn't want to leave." Bruce said with a small smile.

"It is beautiful." She sighed. "It's also secluded." He nodded. "I wanted to hide from the world to." He said, his eyes looked far off and thoughtful. "You?" She asked.

He nodded. "I was afraid of my power. It was scary wasn't it? Seeing me transform like that." He asked. She nodded without realizing she was. "I was scared to, I was in a confined room, with a lot of people in it."

She nodded. "That's how I feel, I could seriously hurt someone!" She exclaimed. He nodded. "All mutants could seriously hurt someone, that's why they have a school." She blinked. "A school?"

He nodded. "Xavier's School for the Gifted, I went there for a couple of weeks to help me control my powers with Evie, the.." "I met Evie." Elsa said quickly. "Mutants... Are excepted now?'

Bruce thought about it for a moment. "For the most part, there are some who don't like us, and they have a right not to." Elsa blinked. "That's the world I can go back to? A world that excepts mutants?"

Bruce nodded. "you'll be a hero, mark my words." Elsa thought about it for a moment. "This school.. It teaches you to control your powers?" Bruce nodded. "Than take me to it." She pleaded, looking desperate.

Bruce looked into her eyes and smiled. "Let's go."


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: I don't own the Avengers or Frozen.**

Bruce led Elsa carefully to the camp. Elsa was unsure and scared as she had just left the only place she had known for years. "Bruce... ELSA!" Tony said a dimpled smile graced his face as he hugged her.

"Uhmm..." Elsa said, looking nervous as the group surrounded her. Evie, her niece, noticed Elsa's discomfort. "Give her some space guys." She said softly. The only person who didn't listen was Olaf, who continued to hug Elsa's legs

"Olaf." She laughed, bending down to hug him back. "What changed your mind?" Anna asked. "Bruce said there was a school for mutants... And I am going to attend." Tony rolled his eyes. "You don't have to go to Prof. X's school, Bruce and Loki can teach you all you need to know."

Elsa blinked. "Really?" Tony nodded. 'You saw him hulk out, he can barely control the Other Guy." Elsa looked at Bruce, who blushed. "And this.. Loki?" Evie smirked. "He's my boyfriend, has ice powers as well." Elsa blinked again. "Wow.. I... Wow..."

Elsa relaxed as everyone went about their business, until she saw a metal man. "Oh!" She gasped.

The metal man turned to her. "A pleasure to meet you Miss Elsa." He said. 'Uhm... Who are you?" She asked. The Suit tilted his head to the side for a moment. "I am Mark 42, A.I. to Tony Stark and also his suit."

Tony smirked. "Awesome isn't it?" Elsa shrugged, not really liking this metal man, or suit... Or whatever it was.

"I'm hungry... Bruce ate all of my food." Bruce blushed again and sat down. "Meats over there." Kristoff said, pointing to the food roasting on a spit on the fire.

"Oh, thank you." Elsa said. Evie smirked. "What is it with this family and E names?" Elsa looked confused. "My name is Evangeline, your name is Elsa... E names... Oh forget it." She bit into the meat, a little annoyed.

Elsa chuckled. "Thank you." She said. Evie looked confused. "Huh?" "For making me laugh." Elsa explained.

Elsa sat quietly, eating. Kristoff was the first to speak. "When are you going to bring back summer?" Elsa and the rest of the group held their breathes. "I... I can't..." She stammered, getting up and walking away.

Tony stood up and followed his sister. "Elsa, what's wrong?" He asked. She turned to him. "We know you can't fix this... predicament at the moment, Kristoff is just impatient." Elsa sighed. "I don't like Mark 42."

Tony looked confused. "Why? He is everything a suit and an A.I. need to be, and more!" Elsa shook her head. "Robots... Or what ever you call it, don't have human emotion, or feelings... Like our parents." She stated.

Tony winced. "Mark 42 is better than out parents El, maybe you should get to know him first." Elsa narrowed her eyes. "You treat IT like a human being." She said in a cold voice. Tony smiled softly. "Because he kinda is."


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: I don't own the Avenger or Frozen... THIS IS IT, LAST CHAPTER! This story will continue in Guardian Angel.**

It took less than a week to get back to New York, and the group was welcomed with open arms. Elsa had gotten used to being in the spotlight as she took on the roles she was given by birth.

Elsa had even gotten used to Tony being a superhero, even though she didn't like it. Elsa had started to go to Xavier's School for the Gifted while training with Loki.

Anna had admitted her feelings to Kristoff, but he admitted to her that he was getting married in three months and did NOT feel the same for her.

Over all, the group had settled back into life at the Tower.

_~Three Weeks Later~_

Anna paused as she lifted the drill, carefully looking down at her work. "J.A.R.V.I.S., shine a little light on the situation." She said, standing up to stretch her tight muscles.

"Of course Miss Anna." He chimed, turning on the lights. Anna smiled down at her project. A robot, smaller than DUM-E and Butterfingers, but it looked more futuristic. "Hello little guy," she cooed, smiling as it whirred in response. "I'm going to call you Eva... After the girl robot in Wall-E."

The robot, Eva, spun her head happily, making Anna giggle. "J.A.R.V.I.S., I want this downwind from the group... I want to keep a secret of my own."

"Of course Miss Anna." J.A.R.V.I.S. said, keeping the pictures he had taken and putting them in a file only Anna could access.

**A/N: THE END! I know it's short, and you may feel like I cheated you guys out of an action packed ending... I liked the way this ended.. It previewed into Guardian Angel.. which is the sequel to this... and it focuses on Anna rather than Elsa... THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
